Transcendent Hybrid Physiology
The ability to transcend two or more species with godly influence. Hybrid variation of Transcendent Physiology. Advanced version of Hybrid Physiology and Hybrid Vitality. Also Called *Hybrid Deity/God Mimicry/Physiology *Transcendent Hybrid Mimicry Capabilities This power grants the user godly powers of transcendency by combining the physiologies of two or more species. When the user is a hybrid god, the user can control the capabilities, abilities, and powers of the species, race, creatures they transcend but on a godly level. Applications *Evolving Fusionism *Evolution Manipulation *Hybrid Physiology *Hybrid Soul *Hybrid Vitality *Hybrid Weapon Proficiency *Pure Form *Superpower Manipulation Variations *Transcendent Cambion Physiology *Transcendent Demonic-Undead Physiology *Transcendent Dhampir Physiology *Transcendent Nephalem Physiology *Transcendent Nephilim Physiology *Transcendent Superhuman Mage Physiology *Transcendent Werepire Physiology Associations *Transcendent Connection Limitations * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. Known Users * Goro Mutsumi/The Sage (Angel Tales) * Omne (Bayonetta) * Vilgax (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien); after absorbing Diagon * Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Dwelf (Captain N: The Game Master) * Gohan (Dragon Ball) * Fused Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) * Princess Celestia (My Little Pony Series) * Princess Luna (My Little Pony Series) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Series); temporarily * Damia (Legend of Dragoon) * Tanarotte Uncertain (Magicians Academy) * Fortinbras (Onimusha) * Asellus (Saga Frontier) * Moroha Haimura (Seiken Tsukai No World Break) Gallery The_Sage_and_The_Four_Saint_Beasts.png|The Sage (Angel Tales) is neither human nor animal, but two supreme beings tied together as one. Lucubra_Diagongax_1.png|After absorbing the nigh-omnipotent Diagon, Vilgax (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) became a godlike hybrid of Chimera Sui Generis, Lucubra, and demon. Ichigo True Hollow.png|Because of the unique circumstances of his birth, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) is a perfectly balanced hybrid of Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy that possesses power comparable to a god. Dralf.jpg|Dwelf (Captain N: The Game Master) is a one-of-kind hybrid of dwarf and elf, but with magic powers that rival both races. Gohan_vs_SSB_Goku.jpg|Gohan (Dragon Ball Super) is a human-Saiyan hybrid with vast power potential; after retraining himself, he was able to hold his own against his father Goku, a godly Saiyan, using his Potential Unleashed form. Fusion_Zamasu_Full_Body.jpg|Fused Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) is a fused hybrid of Saiyan and Shinjin; not only does he possess Future Zamasu's immortality and Goku Black's raw might, but their fusion increased the combined power exponentially and made Fused Zamasu a god with incomprehensible power even on the divine scale of the Kais. Tanarotte-1401737491-72507.jpg|Tanarotte Uncertain (Magicians Academy) is a unique being that seems to be both demon and god and yet is more powerful then either could hope to be. Man in White.jpg|Fortinbras (Onimusha) is both the creator god and ultimate demonic being of the Onimusha universe in one being, because of that he can use both divine and demonic powers on a virtually limitless scale. Princess Celestia and Princess Celestia Day promotional MLP The Movie.jpg|Princess Celestia and Luna (My Little Pony Series) are godly Alicorns that controls both day and night. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Rare power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Combinations